Song Parodies COD STYLE
by Jadeah
Summary: SO I was thinking about Call of Duty when I wrote this first one. More will be on the way, probably.
1. We R Who We R by Kesha

We R Who We R by Ke$ha... COD version!

Hear the blasting guns  
I think I go shot,  
Vision gone red  
But I am not close to being killed  
And now I'm working with terrorists  
Oops, just died now start again  
Now I'm cursing Makarov  
'Cause he killed Allen and civilians  
And I watch the screen go white

Got my mini ozies in hand  
Runnin' through the favalia  
I don't like the Rojas guy  
Watch Soap tack-le him (tackle him)

Now we run like ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma mad  
And jumping on the roofto-to-to-t-t-t-tops  
I fall down to the all-al-al-a-a-a-leys  
You know we're total badass  
We are who we are

We're swimming in the oce-oc-oc-o-o-o-cean  
Sneak attack on the guar-gua-gua-g-g-g-guards  
Go and secure the host-hos-hos-ho-ho-ho-tages  
You know we're total badass  
We are who we are

Now to the gulag  
Snipe the guard towers and fly right in  
Then time to sweep every cell for him  
Finding Prisoner 6-2-7  
Ain't what I expected  
Down into the tunnel network we go  
Have to breach the brick wall to find him  
Now I got punched in the face (HARD)

Runnin' like a bunch mad dogs  
I'm surprised we even made it out  
Then we go up the coast  
To a sub-ub-ub (Sub base!)

Helping Price blow it up-up-up-u-u-u-up  
Even though we don't kno-kno-kno-o-o-o-know  
Hear Ghost yell like ma-ma-ma-a-a-a-ad  
You know we're total badass  
We are who we are

Now off in separate pat-pa-pa-a-a-a-aths  
Going to get some in-te-te-te-e-e-e-tel  
Shepard kills the two of u-u-u-u-u-u-us  
I wish I could kill him now  
We are who we are

Runnin' through the bone-yard-yard-yard-yard-yard-yard  
Sneakin' in Shepard's base-base-base-base-base-base  
Now we're on an epic boat-chase-chase-chase-chase-chase  
And over a water-fall-fall-fall-fall-fall-fall

The vison is all blur-blur-blur-ur-ur-ur-ry  
I stagger to the helo cra-cra-cra-a-a-a-ash  
Chase Shepard to a car-wrec-wrec-e-e-e-wreck  
My moment has come now  
We are who we are

I attempt to stab hi-hi-hi-i-i-i-im  
But he knocks me to the grou-gro-gro-ou-ou-ou-nd  
He stabbed me in the che-es-es-e-e-e-st  
Price barely saved me  
We are who we are

_I know it's ultra shitty. But I think it turned out alright._


	2. Stupid Girl by Pink

Stupid Girl by P!nk Dah COD way!

Freaking noob  
Freaking noobs  
Freaking noobs

Sitting in their camper spot  
And then they all get shot  
Gernade launching swearing noobs  
I don't wanna be a freaking noob

Battle in Estate  
You'll find them there  
Running around trying to take the safehouse  
Blowing themselves with their predetor drones  
(Oh Ka-boom)  
Blowing up from the long lines of their own claymores  
Swearing out loud and throwing their controllers  
They wander around in group of two or three  
With their urban camoflage noob tubes and flash gernades

And there they are in the thick treeline  
The total badasses

Sitting in their camper spot  
And then they all get shot  
Gernade launching swearing noobs  
I don't wanna be a freaking noob  
Acting like they own the place  
They don't meet face to face  
Taunting about another race  
I don't wanna be a freaking noob

They cuse when they're killed  
Sounding so damn shrill  
Then pull out their riot shields  
And swarm you until you chase them to the feilds

Stealing your care packages  
Use the AC-130 on you  
Then yell when it must leave  
Stare at all the easter eggs  
Tea-bagging all the dead  
Blowing up vehicals  
Endangered  
Their only concern  
Is only for themselves

Sitting in their camper spot  
And then they all get shot  
Gernade launching swearing noobs  
I don't wanna be a freaking noob  
Acting like they own the place  
They don't meet face to face  
Taunting about another race  
I don't wanna be a freaking noob

(Just got killed, just got killed, just got killed)  
(Got blown up, got blown up, blown up)

(2X)Fail the machine gun spray  
Everything's gone disarray  
This is way worse than D-day  
Freaking noob

Acting like they own the place  
They don't meet face to face  
Taunting about another race  
I don't wanna be a freaking noob

Sitting in their camper spot  
And then they all get shot  
Gernade launching swearing noobs  
I don't wanna be a freaking noob  
Acting like they own the place  
They don't meet face to face  
Taunting about another race  
I don't wanna be a freaking noob

Acting like they own the place  
They don't meet face to face  
Taunting about another race  
I don't wanna be a freaking noob  
Freaking noobs  
Freaking noobs...


	3. Tiem of Dying by Three Day Grace

Time of Dying by Three Day Grace  
DAH COD WAYYY! (This is basically to discribe that scene in EndGame, Soap with the knife in his chest and the final battle.)

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
He's holding a gun  
And telling me his plot  
He reloads and aims  
I can only pray  
This is it  
My very final hour

I will not die (2x)  
I will survive!

I will not die  
I will find a way  
This can't be it  
My life cut so short  
I will not die  
I will find a way  
In this final battle

And then he tells me  
'I know you understand'  
But then he is gone  
Fighting with my friend  
I crawl towards his gun  
But he stomps my face  
This is it  
My very final hour

I will not die (2x)  
I will survive!

I will not die  
I will find a way  
This can't be it  
My life cut so short  
I will not die  
I will find a way  
In this final battle  
I then come to  
I see them fighting  
But he's winning  
I reach for the knife  
It tears right out  
I throw it at him  
It stabs his eye  
Losing my will  
I think my friend died  
This can't be it  
Our lives cut so short  
But he's alive  
And we are then saved  
The man says 'I know a place'

_Hope you like it. I am SO obsessed about this song right now!_


End file.
